Operation Al-Saher
by mjf2468
Summary: Basically takes place instead of episode 3 x 1. After an unsuccessful three months trying to apprehend Al Sa-her, Ra's al Ghul decides to send his best tracker, his daughter Nyssa Raatko, and Ta'er Sa'fir to find and bring him back to Nanda Parbat. Canon up until the beginning of Season Three. How does Oliver cooperate with the two women with trying to capture Malcolm?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: CW/DC own these characters. I'm only borrowing them for a while. I own the original ideas found in this.

Summary: Basically takes place instead of episode 3 x 1. After an unsuccessful three months trying to apprehend Al Sa-her, Ra's al Ghul decides to send his best tracker, his daughter Nyssa Raatko, and Ta'er Sa'fir to find and bring him back to Nanda Parbat.

 **AN: Yes, another plot bunny caught and spoke to me. Yes, Nanda Parbat still catches my interest. Here's another story that will hopefully fix some of the errors I see in Season Three. At least two of the biggest ones, Sara getting killed and why Ra's becomes interested in Oliver. If you are especially feeling kind, leave me a review of what you think. Always appreciated!**

Ra's al Ghul sat on his golden, high-back chair, staring into space. The opulence of his throne room didn't catch his eye as he pondered the newest situation. The red velvet drapes on the windows, the lush carpet in hues of brown had lost the ability of drawing his attention years ago. He had a problem he needed to deal with, and it confounded him as to why it remained a problem for so long. Normally, any person the League searched for was apprehended within two weeks. Occasionally a month. Not four months. Four very long months the man in question had eluded the searchers Ra's had sent after him.

Al Sa-her had been a problem, a headache, for most of the time Ra's has known of his existence, having arrived at Nanda Parbat, all those years ago, a flabby businessman who was heartbroken over the death of his wife. He wanted to leave his old life behind and become someone stronger. So Ra's made sure that happened. The man was schooled in the ways of the League, and he was a good student. However, once he had learned all he could, Ra's' newest recruit surprised Ra's one day by asking for permission to return to his home. Al Sa-her mentioned his ten-year-old son who he had left behind. Ra's asked him why he hadn't mentioned this son at the time of his arrival at Nanda Parbat, or at any point within the past two years. Al Sa-her simply answered he had been too distraught with grief at the time to even think about his son, much less care for him. But, now that he had recovered, Al Sa-her spoke of his regret at leaving his son without a father, after losing his mother. He needed to return to his young son, regrettably of course. However, he begged the indulgence of the Master in allowing him to leave.

Ra's debated the situation. Because Al Sa-her's remarkable talents had so impressed the leader, Ra's had considered making an exception, promoting Al Sa-her to a position usually not given to outsiders, as one of his lieutenants.

In the end, Ra's had decided to allow the Magician's release so he could return to his son, without being aware the sole reason for Al Sa-her joining the League was to learn how to avenge his dead wife. This man, this traitor, went on to destroy half a city, killing hundreds of innocent people, with the knowledge gained by infiltrating the League. The anger Ra's had felt for such a betrayal justified the decision that Al Sa-her deserved to suffer much for the disobeying of League law.

But because of his league training, and the natural intelligence he possessed, Al Sa-her hadn't been found. Yet. But with his daughter, the most talented tracker of the League, looking for him, it would only be a matter of a few more days until Al Sa-her was found and brought back to Nanda Parbat for his punishment.

Having reached the decision to send Nyssa to capture Al Sa-her, Ra's sent for his daughter. Nyssa entered the throne room, her posture impeccable, and bowed before her father. "Good evening, Father. You requested to speak with me?"

"Yes, Daughter. As you know, Al Sa-her has somehow continued to escape capture by our best trackers. I did not want to place you in such a position, but I need your assistance. I wish you to return to the city of Starling and capture him yourself."

She nodded. "I understand Father. He is quite the talented chameleon, thus his League name, as well you know."

Her father nodded to her slowly. "You will leave as soon as you are ready. Preferably in the morning."

"Father, I do have one request."

"What is it, my daughter?"

"I believe Ta-er Sa-fir would be a great asset in this quest. It is her hometown, after all and she knows Al Sa-her personally."

Ra's considered Nyssa as he thought over her request. "I was not aware of the second detail. Interesting."

Nyssa waited silently as her father considered her proposal. "Yes, I will allow Ta-er Sa-fir to accompany you. On one condition. Ta-er Sa-fir needs to understand she is to return to us this time. I will not tolerate any further disobedience from her regarding this if she again stays in Starling without my permission."

Nyssa nodded, her face solemn. "Yes, Father, I understand. It will not be a problem."

~~OQ~~OQ~~OQ~~

Sara leaped across rooftops, parkouring her way across town. She and Nyssa had been in town for a week, without making much progress in tracking Al Sa-her. She didn't understand how Merlyn managed to stay hidden from them, but it probably had a lot to do with his business associates. Running out of ideas, and needing a respite, Sara asked Nyssa if she could spend the evening with her family. Nyssa had agreed, understanding Sara's need to see them. It ended up being a very nice visit, and Sara's mind was full of thoughts about them as she made her way through the city.

As she was rapidly walking across one of the rooftops, she heard her name. Sara turned, and was surprised to see Oliver's sister Thea, dressed in League clothes, the hood up but her face unveiled. However, there appeared to be something strange about the younger woman. Her eyes didn't have the lively glow in them like they usually did. Especially when looking at an old friend. Before Sara knew it, Thea had taken an arrow out of the quiver on her shoulder, raised her bow, and quickly fired, followed by two more arrows.

Sara, being the experienced fighter, usually would not have been caught off guard. However, the shock of seeing a family friend, especially someone as young as Thea, trying to kill her, threw her concentration off. Before she could react, however, a whirl of activity flew in front of her, and Nyssa was there with two swords, batting the arrows away from Sara as if they were badminton flies. Before she could react, Sara watched as Thea presumably jumped to the ground below.

Suddenly, Sara became unfrozen, and leaped to the edge of the building. She was prepared to rappel down to follow Thea, but looking around, she no longer saw her. Nyssa appeared next to her, scanning the nearby area as well.

"How could she disappear so fast?" Sara asked, not hiding her consternation.

"I do not know, Beloved. Who is she?"

"Oliver Queen's younger sister. As far as I know, she's never had any training. Or know anyone from the League."

"Apparently, she has, and she does. My guess would be Al Sa-her. Some of her moves I recognize as his."

Sara looked at her lover, confusion clearly showing in her eyes. "How would she…" Her eyes got a far-away look, and her lips clenched together in a tight line.

"What is it, Beloved?"

"Thea has apparently been away from Starling since Slade's siege. Oliver believed she was travelling the world." Looking again at the spot where Thea had disappeared, she added, "I guess we were all wrong. She has been with Malcolm all this time."

"Her eyes looked like one who has been drugged with Votura," Nyssa said.

"What's Votura?"

"A hallucinogenic used in brain washing. It can bend the will of whoever takes it. It is one of Al Sa-her's favorite tools."

Sara brought her hands to her face and drew her long hair away from her face. She blew out her breath in frustration. "What a mess. And I didn't want to tell Oliver we were in town. With this, though, we have to."

"Why, Beloved? You said he would only get in the way."

Sara also asked herself why. However, she didn't want to risk Oliver's anger if they kept something like this from him. Not only that, he had experience fighting Malcolm. It could prove useful after all.

"With this new development, I think it would be more of a hindrance if we try to keep this from him. Besides, I think he would now be useful in catching Al Sa-her."

"If you think so, Beloved. Lead the way."

~~OQ~~OQ~~OQ~~

Oliver arrived at the Lair early. He wanted to get in a workout before the rest of the team arrived. He opened the door and began to descend the stairs when something didn't feel right. Pausing, he stopped to listen, for he was only a third of the way down the stairs. Pulling his gun out, which he had begun to carry, he slowly descended until he could view the workstation below. He put down the gun and sighed in relief as he realized the unexpected visitors were Sara and Nyssa.

Truth be told, Oliver wasn't too pleased seeing Nyssa, but realizing it was bound to happen now that Sara had returned to the League, he planted a smile on his face as he approached them.

"Sara! Why didn't you let us know you were back in town?"

At the exchange of glances between the two women, Oliver got a cold chill. "Is something wrong?" he asked, splitting his attention between the two women.

"Sit down, Ollie."

Oliver took a seat facing the two assassins at the computer work area. "What's up?"

"Nyssa and I have been in town for several weeks." As Oliver was about to interrupt, Sara held out her hand. "Please let me tell you all of it first." Oliver nodded. "Ra's, the leader of the League, sent us here to apprehend Malcolm Merlyn."

Sara pressed her lips together as Oliver processed what she had said. A puzzled look crossed his face. "Malcolm? Surely you could've told this Ra's, if he hadn't heard from someone else, that I had killed Malcolm five months ago."

"Actually not."

"Actually not what? I didn't kill him? I was there, Sara, I stabbed him straight in the heart. I left him as he was dying."

"I don't know what happened, Ollie. I don't know if he faked his death, or he recovered quickly, or what he did to fool everyone. He must have had assistance from someone. I don't know, but…Ra's got the information from a reliable source that Malcolm indeed is still alive. She saw him herself."

"She?" The color drained from Oliver's face. "Who was it?" he slowly asked.

"Your mother."

Sara and Nyssa watched as Oliver stood up, walked away from them toward the work-out mats, then turned quickly around to face them. "When was this?" His voice was steel-cold, the voice he used as the Arrow.

"After her trial. He returned to save her."

Oliver sighed, looked down, and pinched the bridge of his nose. Shaking his head, Oliver raised his head to look squarely into Sara's eyes. "Yeah, I thought there was something suspicious about her being found innocent in her trial." His eyes widened as a thought occurred to him. "That must have been what she wanted to tell Thea and me the night Slade killed her. That Malcolm was alive."

Sara nodded. Nyssa sent Sara a piercing look with a raised eyebrow. "I think we need to hurry this along, Beloved."

Oliver looked at her. "You mean, the fact a man I thought I killed is actually alive is _not_ the earth-shattering news you have to tell me?"

"I am afraid not, Mr. Queen. What we have to tell you…."

"Is better off being told appropriately, Nyssa." Sara glared at the other woman. "Anyway," turning back to Oliver, Sara continued, "after he appeared to her, Moira threatened him. She then notified the League of Assassins of his presence here in Starling."

Oliver looked down, trying to process this new information. "How would she know about the League? Or how to contact them?"

Sara shook her head. "I don't know, Ollie. Ra's wouldn't share that with us." After another look from Nyssa, Sara said, "Anyway, that's why we're in Starling. Looking for Malcolm. However, last night I decided to have supper with Dad and Laurel, and as I was leaving I…I ran into someone."

"Ta-er Sa-fir, hurry up." Looking at Oliver, Nyssa said, "She was making her way through the city via the rooftops when someone came up behind her. She turned, and this person shot three arrows at her. Luckily, I had just arrived, catching up to her to accompany her the rest of the way to our lodging, when I was able to bat the arrows away from finding their targets. Unfortunately, the archer got away before we could catch her."

"How'd she manage to get away, when there were two of you?"

Sara's lips twisted in disgust. "I was still in shock, because who it was. And Nyssa was surprised as well, as to how close I got to getting killed."

Oliver looked at the two women, as another cold chill slithered down his back. "Who was it?"

"It was Thea, Oliver," Sara said.

 **AN: Well, the first chapter of this new story. What did you think? Be a pal and let me know. I want to see where this different twist to the events of season 3 takes us. I hope you also will stick around to see what happens. I appreciate your reading and hope you will come back for future chapters. And of course, if you review, I'd really, really appreciate it as well. See you next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: CW/DC own these characters. I'm only borrowing them for a while. I own the original ideas found in this.

 **AN: Thank you so much for returning to this story. I am so very, very sorry for the length of time to get back to this story. Between RL issues and the whammy of season 6 finale, as well as the story-inducing cross-over of season 6, some of my older stories have unfortunately been neglected. Hopefully that will change.**

 **I want to especially thank T0ny4** **for the nudge to get this chapter out. I had it mostly written, and I guess I was trying to figure out how to make the chapter longer. With** **T0ny4** **'** **s wonderful review and nudge, I got this finished. So thank you! (who says writing reviews don't encourage FF writers, ha!)**

 **Without further ado, I hope you enjoy this new chapter. Some fireworks ahead, as well as some twists to canon.**

Previously:

 _Sara's lips twisted in disgust. "I was still in shock, because who it was. And Nyssa was surprised as well, as to how close I got to getting killed."_

 _Oliver looked at the two women, as another cold chill slithered down his back. "Who was it?"_

 _"_ _It was Thea, Oliver," Sara said._

Oliver had to replay the words in order to fully realize what she had said. Thea. _His_ Thea? His baby _sister_? Tried to _kill_ their family friend Sara?

"No, pfft." Oliver sat back down. "It must have been someone else. From a distance, someone else who looked like Thea…."

"No, it _was_ your sister Thea Queen. I recognized her as well from a picture Ta-er Sa-fir showed me," Nyssa said.

"It…it can't be her. She's been out of town…away, traveling the world. I believe this week she's in Paris."

Sara placed a comforting hand on her friend's shoulder. "Ollie, I…I can't explain all of this either. All I know is Thea was dressed as an assassin, shooting arrows at me like a pro, and if it hadn't been for Nyssa, I'd be dead."

Oliver combed his hands through his cropped blonde hair. "This…this isn't happening."

As Nyssa opened her mouth to protest, Sara raised a hand. Allowing Oliver a moment to process, Sara then said, "I think, with everything going on with him, Malcolm's involved with this somehow."

Eyes blazing with hatred for Malcolm, Oliver asked, "Why would he try to kill you?"

"He knows we're in town trying to catch him. He knows better than to try to kill Nyssa; otherwise, Ra's would really go after him. And make his subsequent death doubly painful."

Oliver shook his head trying to clear the fuzziness. "I just don't understand any of this. We have three issues here. What would convince Thea to try to kill you? Hell, how did she even get such training, and why would she lie to me?"

"Well, we could certainly use your assistance with this, Ollie. To track down Malcolm, and maybe to stop whatever plot he's planning. We find Malcolm, we'll probably find Thea as well." Sara watched as several different expressions crossed Oliver's face.

"Okay. However, instead of waiting for Felicity to arrive in order to begin facial recognition scans, I'll start them now, so they'd be ready when she arrives."

"What would be ready? I assume you were talking about me?" The petite blonde, in a flurry of activity, appeared in front of them. Her tan, square handbag landed on the desk with a small clang, and she took off her coat, slinging it over the chair. "What's up? I thought we'd work on getting your company back today, Oliver?" Turning, she caught the two women's presence. Giving Sara a bright smile, Felicity enveloped her in a big hug. "Welcome back, Sara!" Letting her go and backing away, she then turned her attention onto Nyssa. A small mischievous smile crossed her face as she straightened. "Hello, Nyssa, Heir to the Demon. Nice to see you too."

A smile quickly crossed Nyssa's usually stern features. "Good morning, Felicity Smoak, M.I.T. Class of '09. How are you today?"

"Surprised to see you both. So," Felicity sat down in her chair and looked up at them. "What's up?"

The two women looked at Oliver, who took the seat next to Felicity. "Um, I got facial recognition scans set to find Malcolm."

Rolling in front of her computers, Felicity's fingers flew as she double-checked Oliver's work. Nodding, she said, "Looks like you set up all possible combinations. However…." She leaned back in her chair. "Um, I thought Merlyn was dead. Didn't you kill him last year?"

"Well, I thought so, but apparently he somehow escaped the Grim Reaper."

"But…why are you two here, then?" Felicity looked over at the two women, clearly confused as to their connection with Merlyn.

"My father is in charge of the League of Assassins, which Al Sa-her has offended. He has ordered us to find him and return him for punishment."

"Al Sa-her?" Felicity shot a quick glance to Oliver.

"Merlyn's League name in Arabic. It stands for the Magician."

"His name should actually be 'rotten bastard'." Felicity muttered. She looked up at the two women who were looking at her. "Don't tell me I said that out loud?"

Sara laughed. "You're still cute. And correct in this case. Yes, Merlyn has much to answer for."

"That's why my father wants him back in Nanda Parbat as soon as possible." Nyssa shot a glance at Oliver. "Which reminds me…."

"Yes, Nyssa, we shall proceed today in looking for both Thea and Merlyn," Oliver said through gritted teeth.

Felicity's forehead crinkled. "What? Thea? She's in Paris, isn't she, Oliver?"

Oliver told her what the other two women had shared, and Felicity shook her head. "That just can't be, Oliver. A. Why would she spend the summer with Merlyn? What is Merlyn up to? B. How and why in the world would she ever try to kill Sara?"

"I'd sure love to know the answers to both questions as well," Oliver said, a stony glare crossed his face.

Sara cleared her throat. "Well, Nyssa thinks she has the answer to the second question, Oliver."

"I'm not going to like it, am I?"

"Malcolm really isn't going to like you knowing the answer, that's for sure," Sara said. "Nyssa thinks Thea's eyes looked like she'd been drugged with a hallucinogenic called Ventura. It's used in brain washing because it can bend the will of whoever takes it."

"And Al Sa-her has been known to use it," Nyssa added.

The women watched as Oliver swallowed and turned. He walked over to where the tennis balls for practicing were kept and grabbed a handful of them out of the basket. He threw them at the wall one after another as hard as he could.

"Are you done throwing a tantrum, Mr. Queen?" Nyssa called out to him.

Sara turned to glare at her as Oliver stormed back to them. "That son of a bitch drugged _my_ sister and set her up to try to kill one of our friends. I have every right to throw, what you call a tantrum, if I want to."

"Oliver." Felicity said softly. She rose and placed her hand gently on his upper arm. "We'll find them and get the answers."

Turning back to her computers, Felicity said, "Well, let's see what I can find out." Flying in between her computers, she remained silent for several minutes, chewing on her lower lip, becoming oblivious to the others watching her. After ten minutes of strained silence, Felicity's head looked up suddenly like a chipmunk sensing food or a predator. She instead met Oliver's gaze and said, "You did well in setting up these searches. I thought of several more searches as well. It'll take an hour or so before we can expect any results, I'm thinking."

"Thanks, Felicity," Sara said, smiling at her. "I'm glad you haven't changed."

"Me? Why would I change? I'm stuck this way," Felicity said. "Lord knows I've tried to change. You can ask my college boyfriend Cooper. He was always trying to change me. Actually, you can't ask him because he's dead...what am I talking about him for?"

Sara looked at Nyssa. She leaned over and said in a fake whisper, "Her babbles honestly do help her work faster…most of the time."

Felicity blushed and apologized to Nyssa. "I really do have searches running. Hopefully we can get some answers so you can take care of Malcolm once and for all."

Oliver rolled his eyes and said without hiding his impatience, "When do you think you might find something, Felicity?"

Felicity jumped in her chair. "Sorry, Oliver, I know you're anxious, but I don't think I'll find something so quickly." Suddenly one of the computers beeped. "Oh, I guess I was wrong." She rolled her office chair to the computer and her fingers flew. "Let's see what my search has picked up."

Oliver rushed to her side and stood behind her to look at the computer screen. "What is it?"

Felicity grunted. "I got a private plane landing two nights ago at the private airstrip north of the city." Sara joined Oliver behind Felicity to watch as Merlyn exited the airplane. Then gasps were heard as Thea appeared on the screen as well, exiting to the plane and following Merlyn off-screen.

Nyssa, standing behind Sara, broke the stunned silence. "I believe this supports my Beloved's and my identification of Ms. Queen firing at Ta Sa-fir."

Felicity watched as a stormy glance crossed Oliver's face, but he remained silent. She said, "Let me check to see if we have them also leaving town," as her fingers again flew across the keyboard. "Yep, I suppose they felt no need to hide their departure. Unfortunately, they took off this morning." She looked up at Oliver. "For Corto Maltese. I guess Malcolm thought they should leave town quickly."

Oliver walked towards the counter where he stored some of his personal belongings. He began to pack various things in a duffle bag.

"What are you planning on doing, Mr. Queen?" Nyssa asked.

He stopped and looked up at them. "I don't know about you but I'm heading for Corto Maltese. To get my sister and personally take care of Malcolm, once and for all."

"And how are you planning on doing that, since you can't bring weapons on a commercial airplane, Ollie?" Sara asked.

The arm holding his bow fell limply down at his side as Oliver looked at Sara with his characteristic non-committal glare. "Do you have a better idea, Sara?"

"You could ask nicely if you can join us in our private plane from Nanda Parbat," Sara stated with a smirk and a twinkle in her eye.

 **AN: Thank you so much for reading and hopefully reviewing! I apologize this chapter is shorter than my usual chapters, but I want to get this out to you, since it's been too, too long! Hopefully I can concentrate on some of my older stories and get them finished before either season 7b or ideas for the next cross-over overwhelm my brain. See you later!**


End file.
